As typical image search methods for searching for a specific person on multiple images obtained by shooting by cameras, the methods disclosed in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 are known. In the method disclosed in Patent Document 1, the face/color characteristics extracted from the images obtained by shooting by cameras are stored in the form of a database and multiple top-ranked persons among persons who match specified criteria are displayed in the order of similarity. In the method disclosed in Patent Document 2, when no desired person is obtained, search is performed again after the facial expression, the age, the sex and the like are changed on the search screen.
Prior Art Documents
Patent Documents
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2002-183205
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2003-281157